


Contest Gone Wrong

by KeriYagami2323



Category: King of Fighters, Original Work
Genre: Bondage Sex, Burp Kink, Comedy, Dominance, Gang Violence, Masochism, Multi, Violence, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323





	Contest Gone Wrong

"Yo,K! head out somewhere! Like a Bar!" I said "Look, Iori-san I don't not feel like it." he said in a quiet voice then headed back in the house but I grabbed his shirt. "No! I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to." I said then dragged him out the house"he hell get off of me!!" he said in that hot, voice I know him for but it's not working this time "Aren't you tired of being Non-social?" I asked him but he shook his head no and still trying to resist my grasp but since I'm pretty strong escape wasn't going to happen.

"Come on. It'll be fun!" I smiled dragging him halfway there with a crowd in the way "please take me home." he asked again "Nuh-uh" I said shaking my head finally being there. "Look just try it out. you'd do it with Kula-Chan right?" I asked starting to push more buttons. "Yeah I would." he said "then give this a shot." I said in front of a guard "Alright Let me up. he said in a whispered cause of his defeat "sure." I said, letting him up "surprised you can hear me." he said "well, I'm married to Leona so quiet voices isn't much of a challenge to me anymore." I said "May we come in?" I asked "I.D?" he asked and I handed mine and K' handed his. "Now go back to the end please." he said "What? Why?" I said. "Cause you don't seem to qualify for this kinda of place." he said "Dude, it's called Whiskey Peaks with a Surfer's theme really?" I said "Well, not your type of bar man." he said "i'll regret this" I said kicks him in the face then walks in "wasting my time!" I said walking to the bar, K follows "Do this always happen?" he ask me "Depends on the security guard


End file.
